The First Date
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: The highlights of Joe and Mimi's first date. This is kind of a sequel to my last fic, but not really. Only in the sense that in my last fic Mimi and Joe hooked up.


A/N: OK, sorry this is so short.I've had a hectic week.I've been studying hard for mid terms.Also, my big bro just bought FF8 for the computer, and although I have two other computers, this is where I like to write.You know what I mean?I'm just comfortable here.Sorry for any inaccuracies, and although this is now my second posted fic, I still ask you not to flame because I take it rather hard.Oh yeah, this is kind of a sequel to my first fic, but you will know what's going on if you didn't read it. R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just borrowed the characters for this story.

# The First Date

By: Valentine Taylor

Mimi rushed to her room.She had to call Sora fast.

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi, it's Mimi.Is Sora there?"

"Hold on just a minute," came the voice from the other line. A few moments later, Mimi heard the familiar voice of her best friend Sora.

"Hey Mimi!So how'd it go?"

"Everything was perfect!Let me tell you all about it."

(A/N: Everything that happens from this point forward is part of Mimi and Sora's phone conversation.)

Joe showed up to Mimi's apartment in dress pants and a light blue button down.He had flowers in hand courtesy of Sora.He also wore a nervous grin when Mimi opened the door."Uh, hi Mimi, you look great!"

"Thanks Joe, so do you."Mimi was wearing a knee length light pink skirt with flower print and a lavender ¾ sleeve shirt to match.Her brown hair was done up in an elegant twist. "Let's go!"

Joe and Mimi reached the ocean-side Italian restaurant a few minutes later."Reservations for Kido," Joe told the waiter.

"Right this way please."The man led the young couple to a table in the corner looking out over the water."I will be back to take your order."Joe and Mimi decided what they wanted and the waiter came over.They ordered and over dinner, they began to talk.

"You know, you always struck me as kind of shy.When we were in the Digiworld you were almost always afraid of something bad happening.I want to admit something."Joe nodded, so she continued."You never really seemed all that interesting to me.But as we grew older, I realized, there's so much about you I neglected to factor in.Your family relationships, your friends, I didn't think of why you are how you are.You've put up with a lot more than I gave you credit for.I guess I just wanted you to know."

Joe thought about what Mimi had just said for a few moments before giving his reply."I appreciate you sharing your feelings because now I know how you think of me.Is it my turn?"It was Mimi's turn to nod."OK, here goes.When we were in the Digital World, I thought of you as sort of self-absorbed.You hit me as kind of snotty.But as we grew, I realized you were the most caring person I knew, you just had a different way of showing it."They smiled at each other."Well, at least we put our views out in the beginning so there aren't any surprises later!"

"You got that right!" Mimi exclaimed.

When they finished eating, Joe asked for the check.He looked at it with an expressionless face and took out his wallet.When he looked up, he saw something that confused him quite thoroughly."Mimi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?I'm paying."She had whipped out her change purse and was counting out some money.

"Yeah, I see that.I mean…why?"

"I asked you out, that's why.It would be rude to make you pay."

"I made the reservations, so I pay.Besides, I want to.What kind of gentleman would I be if you paid?"Joe's grin made Mimi melt.

"OK, I guess you can pay this time.But I pay the tip."

"Deal."

They paid the aforementioned, and were on their way.

When they got to Mimi's door at the end of the night, Joe said, "Thank you for asking me out."

Mimi didn't know what to say.She had never been thanked for a date before."You're welcome, I guess."Joe pulled her into a hug, and topped it off with the best kiss Mimi had ever received.

(A/N: Back to the phone thing like at the beginning.)

"Oh, my gosh!That's so sweet!I wish I could go on a date like that," Sora said enviously.

"Hopefully you will; it was the best!I didn't even give you all the details, just a couple of the best parts!"

"Then again, it may have just been the guy."

"Who knows, he was truly the sweetest guy I have dated in a long time."

"Well, I gotta go sulk over the fact that my boyfriend no longer strikes me as sweet."

"Kay, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

"Bye," Mimi hung up her phone and flopped on her bed.She fell asleep with the feeling of the kiss lingering on her lips.

# The End

A/N: What'd you think?Short, I know.As I said I've just been really busy. If it was horrible, sorry.I'll try harder next time.Give me some suggestions on what you want to read, and I'll write it to the best of my ability. OK? OK.R/R, Please!!!!!!!!

~Valentine Taylor~


End file.
